A head-up display (HUD) is a device for projecting instrument-related information onto a windshield. Compared to a traditional instrument panel, the HUD enables a driver to see required important information without lowering his/her head. Therefore, the driver can see instrument-related information and watch out for road conditions at the same time.
HUDs having a slidable projecting board assembly have been successively proposed, where vehicle information is displayed by the projecting board assembly which is slid upwards and extended outward, and when the use of the projecting board assembly is stopped, the projecting board assembly is slid downwards and retracted into a housing of an instrument panel assembly. Conventional HUDs are not provided with a protecting cover or a light source protecting cover, so they tend to be exposed to sunshine or adhered with dust, thereby resulting in the damage to the projecting board or the light source element. Some conventional HUDs are provided with a protecting cover, but the arrangement of such a protecting cover necessarily leads to complicated driving mechanisms and increased costs, let alone further arrangement of a light source protecting cover.
In view of the above disadvantages, after an extensive research in conjunction with theoretical knowledge, the inventors provide this invention that is reasonably designed and effectively improves upon the above disadvantages.